Dragon ball ATLA combat evolved
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after the saiyan scout and after book one. Team avatar, Goku, Gohan , Future Trunks, And Vegeta, go on a adventure they won't soon forget. Bad at summaries, sorry...NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is my first dragon ball z crossover fanfiction, so be nice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was a usual day at capsule corp, until Goku came In, along with his 11 year son Gohan, Future Trunks, And usually stubborn prince Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, Trunks, were is Bulma"?, Goku asked, not seeing the the blue headed lady any where.

"She went to a science convention Kakorote",Vegeta answered.

"Ok", Goku exclaimed."Hey guys, follow me",Goku told his friends.

"Goku, where are we going?", Trunks asked.

" My dad wants to find out what Bulma has been inventing all this time",Gohan answered for his father. "Oh, we'll,Ok,",Trunks said understanding. As they entered the room of the inventions, they saw all of the inventions Bulma has been inventing.

"Wow!, Goku exclaimed. They then stumbled upon a huge invention. It was about the size of a rocket, had real silver all over it, and on the top it said "Inter dimensional 3000X machine".

"Wow, what is this guys?",Gohan asked,as he gazed at the behemoth invention. "I have no Idea" Goku said, just confused as Gohan was. Although the two son family members didn't understand the true purpose of the invention, the two briefs family members knew exactly what the invention does.

"It's an inter dimensional machine, you idiots", Vegeta said, while insulting the others.

"The inter dime- what?",Goku asked again, not completely understanding.

"INTER DIMENSIONAL MACHINE!, Vegeta snapped,almost about to punch goku for annoying, and irritating him in one day, but fortunately Trunks interrupted.

"It's an invention that my mother has been working on for the past few months", Trunks said,"Yes, the woman has been bragging it to me every single day", Vegeta said after calming down. "Anyway, this invention is my moms biggest dreams", Trunks explained.

"But why didn't Bulma take it to her science invention, or tell anyone about it?", Goku asked. "We'll, lets just say every invention has its flaws",Trunks said. "Can we go now, I have my daily training and I don't want you to ruin my intire schedule!, Vegeta snapped once again, pointing at Goku, only to find that he was not there.

Goku's curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the button that said start, a portal then appeared inside the machine.

" Agh!,um Trunks, what was one of the flaws you were talking about", Goku asked as he went behind a wall so he wouldn't get sucked in.

"I-It pulls you in!", Trunks said. "What!, the woman never told me THAT!", Vegeta said horrifically, not knowing that much information.

"It doesn't matter right now!,we need to focus on here and now!", Gohan said, snapping the others to the man sucking portal.

"Gohan's right, But how are we goin-", Trunks couldn't finish his statement as ,he was sucked into the portal."TRUNKS!" Goku, Gohan,and Vegeta shouted in Gohan was sucked in, then Vegeta, And Goku, not wanting to leave his two best friends and his own son alone, purposely throw himself into the portal...And so there new adventure began.

* * *

Long chapter, I now, leave a review


	2. Authors Note, Polls

Ok everybody, I have been thinking this over, and I made a poll that said if you guys wanted the villains to come into this fanfiction. I'm talking about freiza, cell, Dr,Gero, android 19, king cold, cooler, every single villain that goes up to the saiyan saga, now the reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to bore you guys to death with some dumb little avatar stuff. To vote, go to my profile and at the top you will see ,should the villains come back in dragon ball ATlA combat evolved, I will also take reviewers who are interested. So leave a review or vote. I will leave the vote choices as yes, possibly, or no, if I see,ether yes, or possible, than the villains will come. If I see no than The villans wont,So just making a heads up on this fanfiction. Now PEACE!


	3. Surrounded

Hey everybody, it's me! Ok let's get down to business.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A portal appeared in the sky and two people came out. It was Trunks and Gohan who were falling. Trunks eyes slowly opened and they widened. He looked over to his left and saw Gohan falling as well. "GOHAN,GOHAN,GOHAN!",Gohan's eyes flew opened and gasped as he saw himself falling. Both screamed in horror as they crashed into the landscape.

* * *

Two hours later...

Gohan's eyes opened lazily as he found himself in a large crater. Next to him was trunks,who was still unconscious. "Hey,Trunks wake up, Trunks",Gohan said, trying to wake Trunks up. Soon Trunks's eyes opened slowly."Gohan..., Trunks whispered."Yeah, it's me. Gohan said, assuring Trunks. "We're are we?", Trunks asked, while getting up. "I leave no idea",Gohan asked. "I can show you guys around", a voice said. "Huh? Who's there!", Trunks demaned. "Show you're self!", Gohan demanded as well. Then a figure came out of the shadows. "My name is Jet,and looks like my freedom fighter and I have you two surrounded", Jet said with a smirk.

* * *

I know ,horrible chapter, but please don't flame me! Leave a review if you even care...


	4. New Friends

Hey everybody! it's me!. Ok first of all I want to thank supersaiyajin4vegeta, for his review on chapter 3, I will try to make a long chapter this time If I can. Any way, enjoy!

* * *

"Who are you?", Gohan asked, getting into a fighting stance. "I told you already ,I'm jet, Now have a nice nap!", Jet declared,as smoke bombs came out of nowhere. The smoke incased Gohan, and Trunks. Soon both we're coughing like crazy! Then both of them landed with a thud and they were left unconscious...

* * *

Goku groaned,as his eyes opened slowly. He then found himself in front of three kids, some kind of white monkey with big ears, and he found himself flying somehow. Next to him was Vegeta, but he was still unconscious. "Who are you guys?", Goku asked while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We'll, looks like someone's a wake", The boy with blue tattoos said. "We'll we were going to ask the same thing to you two", a boy with some kind of ponytail ( Or should I say wolf tail) pointed out.

Soon Vegeta began to groan, his eyes opened in pure rage, as he knew what had happened."KAKORTE, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!", Vegeta screamed, at the top of his lungs." I knew it! That guy has the temper of a fire bender!",The boy with the"wolf tail" exclaimed. "Wow there Sokka let's not jump to conclusion's, we have no idea who these guys are", The boy with the blue tattoos assured. "Aangs right, we shouldn't judge people, just foot the way they act, besides these guys don't have the proper clothes for them to be fire benders, or if there clothes mach any nation", a girl,dressed in blue said.

"Ummm... We're not from this fire nation, or whatever you guys are talking about, What is the Fire nation any way", Goku asked ,curiously, while the others, besides Vegeta,who no's nothing of the situation at all, looked surprised. "We'll do you know the earth kingdom", both shook there heads. "Water tribe", they shook there heads again. "Umm, Air nomads?", they shook there heads again."Ok, looks like these guys are not from here", the girl pointed out. "Maybe there out cast's?", the boy with the wolf tail said.

"Ok, Ok, calm down you guys, look where not from here, and when I say where not from here, I really mean where not from here'", Goku said, while the kids eyes widened. "Look, I'll tell you guys every thing", Goku than told the group all about there adventures, from the big fight with the saiyans, to the adventure too Namek, too the fight with the Androids. Once he was done, everyone (Excluding Vegeta) eyes were wide. Soon the boy with the ponytail snapped out of his gaze. "Ok, it was a good story, but it was a little far fetched!", the pony tail guy said.

" Actually, Sokka it makes sense", the girl dressed in blue said. "WHAT!, but they could be fire nation spies", the pony tail guy said. "Think about it Sokka, I mean these did come out of the sky from some kind of portal", The girl countered again. The boy with the pony tail just grunted. "Ok, we trust you guys", said the boy with the tattoos. Both just nodded there heads. "Ok, now lets get onto history and introductions". Soon both duo introduced there selfs and then the three kids told there adventure in book one. "So we have to stop fire lord Ozai from using the comet the next time it comes, which is this years summers end".After that both expressed there shock brith wide eyes. Later on the day. All of them were setting up camp."Hey ,Kakorote I have Something to ask you something?", Vegeta said. "What is it Vegeta", "Where is Trunks and you're brate?...

* * *

Like it, leave a review...


	5. Return To Omashu Pt 1

"Oh no! we totally forgot about Gohan and ,Trunks!" Goku said, "what's going on" Aang said hearing the two saiyans conversation."Aang, when we came from that portal you guys said you saw, did you see two more people?" Goku asked.

"No, we just saw you guys" Aang answered."Great, we lost the two hybrid brats and now there nowhere to be found, just wonderful" Vegeta said sarcastically. Goku sighed, he hated to admit it but Vegeta was right, there stuck in another universe, don't even know where there going, and there sons are nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we will find you're friends sooner or later" Aang said, assuring Goku and Vegeta. "Now lets get some sleep, Will need it for tomorrow " Aang said.

* * *

Morning...

"Wake up everybody!", Aang screeched, waking everybody up.

"Ugh!, does he usually do this" Vegeta complained. "Only when he's excited" Sokka said.

"And the reason I'm excited is because we're going to Omashu Today, we've already made it through fire nation outlines thanks to some friendly nomads and now all we have to do is keep heading north ,and well be there!" Aang said excitingly.

"Ok, sounds pretty simple" Goku said.

"Why do we have to go to this Omashu?" Vegeta asked.

"Remember, Aang is the avatar, so he needs to master the four elements, Water, earth, air, and fire, Aang has already mastered a little bit of water bending, so ,now where going to ,Omashu for him to learn earth bending ,safe" katara explained. "Ok let's get moving then", Goku said.

* * *

"The journey has been long, and annoying but know will see it was worth it, now ladies and gentleman ,I give you the earth kingdom city of o-oh no", Sokka exclaimed surprisingly. The Omashu he was talking about was, now covered in metal, smoke coming from some kind of fortress , or factories, and had a fire nation insignia in the front. "Hmm.. I thought Omashu was earth kingdom, not firenation" Goku asked.

"It was", Katara pointed out. "I don't believe it, I always thought that Omashu was untouchable" Aang said, surprised. ( forgot some of the dialogue, sorry...) "thats what they said, now ba-sing-sa is the only earth kingdom, strong hold left", Sokka pointed out sadly. " Well than, let's go", Vegeta said, losing his patience.

Before anyone could protest ,Aang was already walking Down to the city. "Aang stop, we don't even know if Bumie is even-"," what, if he is what", Aang said, getting angry. "Around", Sokka finished, not wanting to anger the avatar.

"I know that-(agh forgot dialogue) but there other people who can teach you earth bending" katara assured, "This, isn't about learning earthbending anymore, this is about saving my friend...

* * *

Like it, review please!


	6. Pt 2

Hey guys, umm.. First of all , I have seen guys reviews and yoube guys said to make my chapter Long. Well I will Try...

* * *

"A secret passage! Why didn't we go this way last time!" Sokka complained.

While Sokka was jabbering on about not going the way they were going now, Aang was busy trying to open the lid to the sewer. Then once he opened it, sewage water came flowing out.

"Ewww! Sokka gaged, as the sewage water poured on his feet.

"That's why" Aang expressed.

"Ew" Sokka gaged once again.

While on there way out of the sewer, the group ( excluding Sokka) were trying to keep them selves from getting wet. Aang was gliding his staff like a helicopter swinging around to keep the water at bay, Goku and Vegeta were using there energy shields so they wouldn't get wet, and Katara was using her waterbending while thrashing the water from her, While Sokka, well he was getting thrashed with sewage water.

They finally made there way out of the sewer.

"That wasn't bad as I thought" Katara said ( speak for yourself Katara) all of a sudden a sewage monster came out of the sewer. The monster groaned as it neared them. Katara Quickly found a water barrel and housed the sewage monster down, who appeared to only be Sokka. Aang then used this time to dry Sokka off with his airbending.

Sokka was thrown back by the unsuspecting wind . He then found something sucking on his face. He Quickly reacted by trying to pull the Little sucking fish off him.

Aang rushed over and pushed him.

"Stop making so much noise , it's just a purple pentapuse ( don't know how to spell that) Aang then rubbed the little sucking fish and it came off of Sokka's face. When he did this, Sokka's face was covered with chicken like pocks.

"Hey you guys" A voice said.

Aang Quikly ducked behind Sokka, and Katara , and came out with a orange headband.

"What are you guys doing past curfew?" The fire nation asked

"Don't worry, there with us, we'll be going now" Vegeta said calmly.

As they were walking a way , the guard looked at Sokka's neck.

"Hey, what's the matter with him?" The guard asked , yet again

Katara looked at Sokka's neck and came up with an idea.

"He has pentapox sir" Katara said.

The guard just raised his eyebrow And was about to touch Sokka.

"uhh.. It's highly contages " Katara warned. Then Sokka began to groan like a zombie.

"And deadly" Vegeta finished. As the Guards were jabbing on about how pentapox were contages they FINALY left them alone.

"That was a close one" Goku said relieved.

"Yeah, Anyway lets go" Aang said.

They wondered across the city looking for Bumi.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here" Katara whispered.

"Where could he be" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend, Somwhere mad of metal


	7. Authors note Again!

Sorry if I'm bothering you guys with these Authors note's , but this is important.

Ok so just want to say that the poll ballets are coming, Either early April or late March.

The reason that I'm waiting long is because I want everyone to have Aa chance to vote, so better do it know.

Sorry for all those people want thought this was going to be a chap, but I'm having a writers block so please don Flame.

alright that's it for now but I will try to make the next chapter soon, so... PEACE!


	8. Pt 3 Encounter

Hey everybody it's me! Ok so I think I passed the writers block so here.

Disclaimer: I own n- you know what, you guys already know.

* * *

The group stumbled upon somewhat of a metal Roller coaster. They then found citizens down below, so they had to be very quite, not to make a single noise or they were toast.

Suddenly they heard a large BOOM! They looked up and saw a big chunks of rock heading down. Aang looked down and soon realized tt hat the rocks were going to hit the citizens! Aang quickly reacted by swinging his staff, and used his airbending, to push the rocks out of the way.

Unfortunately the citizens heard this unsuspecting noise and saw the group.

"The resistance!" a woman screamed warningly.

Then a girl around they age of 15 grinned and went into her dark-red rob.

Her hands came out with big spiky needles and they were making there way to Aang!

Aang saw this, and quickly jumped out of the way and landed on a platform and the needles hit the platform.

Aang then jumped off the platform and soon retreated with the others,with the fire nation guards and the girl right behind them.

Katara stopped running, and got out her water from her pouch and wiped the guards with a water whip. This did not stop the girl, and soon needles headed strait for Katara. She quickly reacted by making a Ice shield to shield her self from the needles. After this Katara ran towards the group, with the girl right behind her.

Soon after Katara met up with the others, Aang Quickly used his staff to use some kind of metal material for an obstacle.

The girl then swung a dagger towards the group. The dagger brushed against the material and moved forward. Aang noticed and used his staff to shield himself. The dagger hit the staff and Aang looked at the girl.

The girl soon through a bunch of needles At the group.

Goku Quickly charged up a Kamehama wave and before he could chant the words, the group was then sucked into the ground.

The girl sighed and walked away, like nothing happened.


	9. Pt 4

Hey guys.

I'm not even going to do the disclaimer this time.

* * *

The group found them selves in a underground base. In front of them were earth bending solders. "Come with us" the guard demanded.

Vegeta was about to protest but before he could Aang whispered " hold it, there on are side".

Vegeta growled, "fine" he said plainly.

"Good" Aang said.

Then a earth bending general came up to them.

* * *

"Now I'm only going to say this once, where is you're little fire nation base" Jet ordered.

"We already told you, we don't even now what you're talking about" Trunks said.

After Gohan, and Trunks were captured by the freedom fighters, they were taken to there hideout. Now there arms and legs were cuffed to the wall. They could have easily broken out, but something was weakening there powers.

"Stop playing stupid, you know what I'm talking about" Jet pressed.

"Look were not from here, we don't even know what you're talking about" Gohan said.

"They must be fire nation spies,Jet" smellerbe said.

"Yeah they must be" Jet agreed.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to resort to plan B to get these pieces of trash to talk" Jet said, getting out a whip.

Trunks, and Gohan's eyes widened as Jet and smellerbe swung there whips, and everything else was just pure torture...

* * *

"So, where is Bumi, is he hear? Aang asked.

"Of course not, the day we were invaded, Bumi looked me in the and said that he was going to do nothing" the general stated, to the others suprise.

"Doesn't matter now, where here and where ready to fight!" The general claimed raising his fist, his allies copying him .

"Maybe you won't have to fight, you can leave Omashu" Aang suggested.

"You don't understand, they took are land and we have to fight them at any cost!" The general stated firmly.

"Hey, I think leaving the city peacefully sounds like a good idea know" one of the solders said. The rest of the other soldiers started bickering about it.

"Fine, but there are hundreds of that need to leave, how are we suppose to get them all out?" The general said.

"Suckers" Sokka suggested. But the others thought it was a insult.

"You're all about to comedown with a nasty case of pentapox".

* * *

later...

"When you put the pentapuse on you're face it sucks on it, when that happens rub the pentapuse and it will come off, and wala you have fake pentapox's, but the pentapox's make you look sick but you Have to act sick to, you got to sell it" Sokka explained. Then an old man came and started acting like a zombie.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Sokka complemented.

"Years of practice" the old man said, tapping his wooden leg with his cane.

"Ok everyone, into sick formation" Sokka ordered.

"Hey Goku, Vegeta aren't you guys coming" Katara asked .

"No, me and Vegeta need to talk, will catch up"Goku said.

"Ok" Katara said.

Once everyone was gone, Goku and Vegeta had there "talk".

"Kakorote do you really think, traveling with these kids will help us find Trunks, and you're brat" Vegeta said.

"First of all Vegeta Gohan is not a brat, and second of all, we need to help these guys as much as we can" Goku said.

"Fine, Kakorote but if we don't find them I will strangle you,got that " Vegeta warned.

"Got ya" Goku assured.

* * *

Later...

"How did it go Aang, did you find Bumi" Katara asked.

"We searched everywhere, no Bumi" Aang said sadly.

"Don't worry Aang will find him" Goku assured.

"Right" Aang said.

Then the General came up to them.

"We just did a head count, something went wrong" The general said.

"Oh no, did someone get left behind" Katara said worriedly.

"No, we have an extra" The General pointed out, as they saw a baby chasing Momo.

* * *

Later that night...

The group and solders were sitting by a campfire as Katara was playing with the baby.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Katara said.

"He might be cute now, but when he grows older, hill be a killer" The general warned.

"Does this look like the face of a killer to you" Katara said, Showing The general the baby's face to point out here fact.

The general just starred, then they heard a hawk screech.

A hawk came down.

"A messenger hawk" The general said.

Aang went up to the hawk and took the messenger from its holder.

"It's from the admiral, he thinks we kidnaped his son, so he's demanding a trade, the baby and king Bumi"Aang said shocked.


	10. Authors Note you're choice

Umm.. Ok we'll I've been thinking this over, and I think I won't be able to Finish this story. I'm working on a different story, so yeah, umm... I might come back and finish the story, leave it blank, or just put it up for adoption.

anyway goodbye.


	11. Continuing Pt 5

**Ok everyone, I guess I'm continueing in this story, I guess...NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Morning...

"Aang, I don't think we should go, this could be a trap" Sokka warned.

"I don't think so, the Admiral wants his son back just as well as we want Bumi, it's a new day, I'm sure we won't be disappointe" Aang assured.

"I hope you're right Aang, I really do" Goku said.

* * *

At the trade place...

The group were now waiting for the people who were going to trade with them. Then three girls came up (I am not going to tell you how they look, you should know).

"You brought my brother" The girl, who was the one they encountered before asked As Bumi came down, who was inside some kind of metal box.

"He's here, were ready to trade" Aang said.

"I'm sorry but a thought came up, do you mind" Another girl said.

"Of course princess Azula" The girl said( you know what, I will say there names properly.)

"We're trading a two year old for a king, a power full earth kingdom king? Azula said. Goku narrowed his eyes/this isn't good/he thought.

"It just doesn't sound like a fair trade does it? " Azula asked.

Mai looked at her brother.

"You're right, the deal's off" Mai declared, as Bumi was lifted up.

"Bumi!" Aang said, while running, Azula ran towards him and shot fire at him but Aang managed to dodge it by jumping on his glider.

Unfortunately, Aang's orange headband fell off. He quickly grabbed it with his teeth before it blew away.

"The Avatar" Azula whispered, noticing the blue tattoos on his head.

"My lucky day" Azula said.

"Great" Goku complained.

"Finally, a fight." Vegeta said with a smirk.

As Azula was going after Aang, Mai and Tylee were making there way towards Sokka, Katara, Vegeta, and Goku.

"We got to get the baby out of here!" Katara exclaimed.

"Right" Goku Said.

"Can't we just kill the baby and be done with it" Vegeta said, not liking the thought that he was protecting a weak and sensitive human baby.

Worst idea ever" Goku said.

Vegeta sighed / I want to kill Kakorote so badly!/ He thought.

"Fine" Vegeta said.

"Ok, lets go" Goku said, while starting to power up.

But before he could fly away, his foot was punched.

Goku did not even flinch, though he did feel a stinging sensation in his foot.

Mai came running at the two, throwing daggers and arrows at them nonwe

Of course Both dodge all of them with ease. But then, Tylee came out from the floor, and tried to chi block Goku. Sensing this coming, Goku blocked Tylee's punches and kicks with ease. Mai, seeing Goku distracted, through a barrage of Daggers at him. Of course, Goku saw this and deflected the daggers with his bare hands.

Vegeta, getting angry that everyone was willing to fight Goku instead of him, came rushing at Tylee. He started throwing punches at Tylee wildly, not showing any mercy.

Tylee was barely managing to dodge Vegeta's attacks. Soon Vegeta managed to cut Tylee off guard and then punched her several times to the stomach.

Tylee let out a cry as she was being punched really hard In the stomach.

Vegeta was about to punch Tylee again harder then ever, but before he could Mai through a dagger at him. He manage to dodge it, but Tylee cart-wheeled away as far as she could. When she landed, she split up blood.

Vegeta groweled.

"**HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY! I ALMOST KILLED THAT STUPID BENDY GIRL IN TILL HAD TO BUT IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING!**" Vegeta snapped.

Tylee, saw this as an opening to strike, and plunged at Vegeta, she then jabed his arms, back side, and legs. Vegeta gasped as his body became weak and he collapsed on the floor.

"Wow! What did you do to Vegeta!?" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"I chi blocked him, he won't able to use his abilities for awhile." Tylee said plainly.

"You can do that to people, cool! You got to teach me that" Goku said excitingly.

"How about another demonstration?" Without warning Tylee plunged at Goku as well, she then jabbed Goku. Goku gasped as he was sent to the ground.

"We'll these guys have been beaten" Mai said.

"Yeah, but wasn't there two others with them?" Tylee asked.

"Whatever, lets just finish them off already, and I will start off with the guy in blue" Mai said, getting out a dagger.

She was about to throw it at him, but it was knocked out of her hands, by a blue boomerang.

"I don't think so" Sokka said on top of Appa, accompanied by Katara. They then descended while Appa whipped his tail, blowing Mai and Tylee away.

Sokka and Katara got Goku and Vegeta and were heading to Aang.

"Theres Aang!" Katara said.

Aang was being chased by Azula and no matter what he'd do, or where he went, Azula always seemed to catch up.

"We can catch him!" Sokka said.

They tried to get as close as possible to Aang, almost getting shot by Azula.

"Aang then used airebending to jump towards the group. Sokka, Katara, Goku, and Vegeta tried to get him, but failed.

Everyone groaned.

"Lets go get him" Sokka said.

After getting Aang, they decided to leave the now fire nation Omashu. After Aang returned the baby to there parents, they left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
